Purpel Skys and Green Oceans
by Ancamna
Summary: No one will ever understand the green ocean as well as the purple sky. MelloXMatt


Ok so you don't spell skys like that but it was to make a point that no one understood them. I took it a step further by spelling it incorrectly. E

**Purple Skys & Green Oceans**

No one ever understood how Mello's mind worked, not even Near. Near may have known how Mello would react to a situation but not how his mind worked. No the only person who ever came close was Matt. He knew and understood why Mello hated Near so. He knew pretty much everything about Mello, right down to his blood type. So on this particular day when Mello sat silent next to him and stared off into space with a slight blush on his face he was a little confused. He knew all of Mello's moods and expressions. However this wasn't one of them. Thinking he had gotten a fever Matt's cool ungloved hand went straight to his best friends forehead, which snapped Mello out of his trance. Mello looked at Matt and for some reason that Matt couldn't grasp, Mello's face got redder. He felt his cheek, he was burning up, but it didn't seem like he had a fever at all.

"Mello?"

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah why?"

* * *

"Your face is red and your burning up, buy it doesn't seem like you have a fever."

An award silence fell like a vial over them. A slight tension was felt, the air seemed thicker, which was another odd thing scene nothing had ever been award between them. Well except for once when Matt was about 10 and he walked in on Mello singing and dancing to Madonna's song 'Like a Virgin.' Matt stared at Mello and Mello at his hands.

"Mello?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, I've known you practically my whole life, I know when something's wrong."

"It's nothing, really."

"Mello did you spent all our money on expensive chocolates again?"

"NO!" Mello yelled, glaring at Matt, "I did that once, one time Matt, one time! And you'll never let me forget it will you!?"

Matt smiled, now that was the Mello he knew. Fiery, angry, strong willed, also pig headed to the point where he would most likely get himself killed because of it. That's my Mello that I know and love….wait….what was that last part? Back it up, hit the rewind button. That's my Mello, well I guess he kind of is, in away. I mean I'm the one who takes care of him when he's sick. The one who buys groceries and his chocolate. And yeah sure I love him, he's my best friend, we've been together for more than a decade how could I not love him?

And all the yaoi lovers look at their watches, clocks, and the little digital reading on the right hand side of the computer screen, waiting for him to finally think, 'Hey maybe I like him as more than a friend.' Well too bad, that's in the next chapter. And as the sounds of guns are loaded and locked into place. I'm kidding, I'm kidding, it's a one shot. -.-'

Mello turned away from him and Matt shifted to rest a hand on Mello's thigh. Mello looked at his hand, then reluctantly at Matt. He stared at him for a few minutes until his face turned red and he quickly looked away again. Matt couldn't grasp the thought of why Mello was behaving in this way.

'Ok if this was anyone else, blushing +not being able to look at me in the eyes + more blushing would someone liking me. However this is Mello….then again he's never really showed any interest, which by interest I mean actually liking someone for real. The only time he would go out with anyone was if he wanted 

something from them. He's never been in an actual relationship that was legitimate. Does he like me?'

Yaoi fans, "Well duh!"

"Hey Mello?"

"What?"

"I have a few questions."

"What?"

"I understand you more than anyone else right?"

"Yeah."

"And the sky is…. "

"Purple, it's always been purple."

"Yeah, ever since we were 10."

"And it still is."

"And the ocean is…."

"Green as always."

"And you're in love with me?"

"Yes-wait what?"

………………………………………………………………………

If Mello's face got any redder it might explode.

"Mello….Mello….Mel….Mell….Mihael?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT MIAL!"

Mello gave Matt a glare that, if Mello could, would have burned him alive. Then Matt did something that he wasn't sure if he would get killed for it or not.

'Only one way to find out.'

Matt quickly leaned in and captured Mello's lips, eyes wide and face red Mello froze. A marble statue stuck in time, for a fleeting moment he thought about punching Matt in the face.

'How dare he!? He's kissing me just to shut me up!'

However when he realized Matt was kissing him punching him went out of his mind. Matt was worried when he didn't feel Mello kiss him back, he was getting ready to run, duck, and hide. He opened his eyes and saw Mello's slowly shutting. Then he felt him kiss him back, he relaxed into the kiss. After a few more moments of a sweet simple kiss they parted and Matt smiled.

"I love you too Mello, or should I say Mihael?"

"I love you Mial, but if you call me Mihael one more time I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

No one will ever understand the green ocean as well as the purple sky and vice versa.

I'd like to dedicate this to my Purple Sky Lilly, I love you! Green Ocean


End file.
